Felificent
by JustSamone
Summary: I don't know if this is considered a crossover or not! I'm basically taking Maleficent's life and giving it to Felicity, not her whole life but the part about her having wings and powers. So in this story, Felicity will use her powers along with the rest of team Arrow to help defeat Damien Darhk! No actual characters from Maleficent will be used... I might add some in later though!
1. Chapter 1

This story is continued from the Flash's crossover episode, episode 8! Towards the beginning of this episode, where team Flash seeks the help of team Arrow, the scene where you see Damien Darhk with his hand on Oliver's chest sucking his life out of him in the A.R.G.U.S. facility. This story starts from that scene and continues from that scene.

Author's note: This is only the first chapter! The other chapters should be longer and should have less dialog!

 **D** **isclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just the storyline!**

* * *

Damien released his hold on the Arrow and watched as he struggled to breathe again.

"Let that be a lesson on what I could do to you. To all of you!" Darhk said before walking away.

Diggle and Thea ran over to help Oliver up.

"You ok?" Diggle asked.

"I'm fine!" Oliver said once he was back on his feet.

They watched as Darhk and his men took off with the bomb.

"Let's get out of here," Oliver said.

Felicity ran up to hug Oliver when he and the others arrived back at the lair.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, she was concerned from what she had heard through the line.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a little smile.

"So what are we going to do about Darhk?" Diggle asked Oliver.

"I don't know," said Oliver, "He's not like anyone else we've ever dealt with before!"

"Yes, that's why I'm thinking we're going to need some extra help."

"What do you mean extra help?"

"Maybe call Barry and see if him and a few of their guys out there in Central City can help."

"You don't think we can handle this on our own?"

"I don't know if you just weren't paying attention or what but you almost got killed tonight!"

Oliver sighed deeply, "Felicity is there anyway we can find out where Roy is?"

"I don't know," Felicity looked over towards Thea, "Is there?"

"In the letter he gave me, he didn't tell me where he was going. I don't think he wants to be found."

"Maybe Malcolm and the league can help, I mean this guy was in with the league before!" Oliver suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Diggle said, "we should get everybody we can get."

"Ok, let's try to come up with a good plan. Until then, let's all go home and get some rest!"

"Cool," Thea said headed toward the elevator.

Diggle followed behind her, "Catch you guys later."

Back at home, while laying in bed, Felicity looked at Oliver as he was staring at the ceiling.

"You ok?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face.

He rolled over to face her and gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"You can't fool me," she said, "What's on your mind?"

Oliver shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just thinking about what would happen if we can't defeat Darhk!"

"You shouldn't think about that! When you think of everything you've been through on the island and back here in Starling, I know you can beat him! You beat Merlyn, Slade and Ra's, don't think of Darhk as being any different."

"But he is different, that's the point. What are we supposed to do against someone like him, someone with magic powers? One touch and he can suck the life right out of you. I just don't know if we will be strong enough, no matter how many people we bring to help."

Oliver noticed Felicity's expression turn to sadness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that! You're right, we'll find a way. We always do," Oliver kissed her on the forehead, "Let's get some sleep."

Felicity smiled.

She couldn't sleep knowing that she could help but that would mean letting everyone know her secret. She wanted to live her life anew and normal. She said she would never go back to that life. If it meant saving the people she loved then she knew it's what had to be done.

Oliver woke up to find Felicity gone from the bed. He heard an alert going off on his phone, when he looked at it, it was a text from Felicity telling him to meet her at the lair, she had something important to talk to him about.

When Oliver got to the lair, he saw Diggle, Thea and Laurel standing around.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked around but didn't see Felicity.

"Beats me," said Diggle.

Laurel shook her head and Thea shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked while the elevator door was opening.

"Right here," She said walking in.

"Everything ok? You said you wanted to talk to me." Oliver said looking at everyone else confused.

"Yes, I want to talk to all of you actually," Felicity said.

"What is it? Did you find Roy?" Thea asked.

"No," Felicity said, "I have to tell you all something. I haven't been completely honest with you guys."

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Felicity waiting to hear what she was talking about.

"It didn't hit me until last night... when you guys were talking about finding help for Darhk," she continued, "I can help."

"You help out a lot here and we appreciate you but you didn't need to call a meeting just to say that," Oliver chuckled.

Felicity didn't crack a smile.

Oliver's smile disappeared, "Help us how?"

"I have powers... magic powers!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you have magic powers?" Thea asked, looking at Felicity confused.

Felicity knew she would have to explain herself. She didn't want to but she knew they would want to know the details of what she had just told them. She just wanted to help without telling them anything but after all she was the one to call the meeting and who would call a meeting to not talk about anything.

"I was born with them," Felicity revealed to them.

She could see the confusion on everyone's faces. She then went on to tell them how she was born in a land with fairies and how she really was a fairy herself.

"A fairy?" Oliver said, "So you're a magical fairy?"

"Well when you say it like that I guess it doesn't sound quite real but it is!" She said back to Oliver.

She then went on to talk about how when she was young she had wished that fairies and humans could get along and how she wished they could all live in the world together amongst each other. She wanted to experience what the human world was like. She had heard stories that if a fairy loses her wings, she can still use her powers, she just wouldn't be able to fly anymore unless she gets her wings back. On her sixteenth birthday, she got her wings removed and locked them away in a safe place. She left the fairy land and started her journey to the human world.

"So is your mom a fairy too?" Diggle asked.

Felicity could still see that everyone was confused by the looks of their faces. She thought maybe she shouldn't have said anything and just showed up in her own suit and mask and everyone would've just wondered who she was like when Sara first showed back up in Starling City. All the talk of losing people forever over secrets is what held her back from telling them her secret but everyone in the room held secrets from one another at some point in time. She felt like she had to be honest with them finally so that they would have a chance at defeating Darhk with someone who can do magic like him. Maybe they wouldn't care that she didn't tell them from the start, she hoped they wouldn't.

"My real parents died when I was just a child. I met Donna in Las Vegas about a month after I got there. She was... is like a mother to me," Felicity said, "but yes my real mother was a fairy too."

"Listen," Oliver said, "I know yesterday was a bit hectic and a real eye opener on what we're dealing with when it comes to Darhk but if you wanted to lighten the mood, you could've gone about it another way. I mean, this is not making any sense."

"Sometimes the truth doesn't make sense!" Felicity said, she looked around the room and noticed that everyone else didn't look convinced either.

She reached into a brown paper bag that she had brought into the lair with her. She knew that it might be hard understanding what she was saying when only hearing it so she would have to show them as well. She pulled out the small flower pot that she had picked up before going into the lair. She sat it in the middle of the floor and stepped back. She waved her hand around in the direction of the pot... nothing happened. She tried it again, same results.

Oliver started walking towards her. "Felicity-" he says but she cuts him off before he could continue.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, "I think it's not working because I haven't used my powers in a long time so please give me a moment."

Oliver stepped back and watched as Felicity proceeded to try again.

She closed her eyes and thought about everyone in the room and how she would be devastated if anything were to happen to them. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and tried again.

This time she waved both hands and dug down deep within to bring those old powers that she had buried down, up and out. Everyone was waiting and staring at Felicity as if she had lost her mind that they didn't noticed the growing plant until it was almost the same size as them.

"Woah," Thea said, taking a step back. Everyone's eyes followed hers.

Mouths ajar, they started taking steps back. Thea, Laurel and Diggle looked shocked but amused. Oliver looked shocked but confused and in disbelief. Not because Felicity actually had powers but because she kept it from him. He thought he knew everything about her and now felt like he didn't know her at all.

They watched as the plant grew up towards the ceiling before she made it smaller and smaller until it disappeared back into the flower pot.

"Now do you believe me?" Felicity asked, directing her question more towards Oliver than the others.

Thea and Laurel clapped at what they had just saw. They were happy to have another female apart of the team since Sara was gone. Diggle smiled at Felicity, she hoped as a way of saying that he was happy for her to be joining the team as well.

"I need to go get some air," Oliver said, heading towards the elevator.

Diggle could sense something was wrong, he was about to go talk to Oliver but Felicity stopped him.

"Let me talk to him," She said.

Diggle nodded his head in agreement.

Felicity walked towards the elevator and got into it with Oliver when it arrived. She didn't know how he would take everything but she hoped that he would understand why she didn't tell him and hoped that they could move forward just as they had been before she gave them her news.

Her powers weren't back at a full one hundred percent but now that she knows she still has them, at least she can try to get them back there. With some practice and a great plan she hoped that they could defeat Darhk.


	3. Update!

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I started this story during the mid season break of Arrow season 4 and once the show started back up I just wasn't keeping up with it then I lost motivation for this story altogether. But I have regained motivation for this story so I will try to update as much as I can before Arrow season 5 starts! I am hoping to have Chapter 3 up tonight, I have been and will be working on it throughout today so if I don't have it up tonight it will be up in the morning! Thanks! :)


End file.
